Test x Of x Tests
Test × of × Tests is the 2nd episode of Hunter x Hunter 2011 anime adaptation, aired on October 09, 2011 Plot Gon and his friends arrives at Dolle Harbor and the Captain points out at the hill where a Cedar Tree is seen and told them that it is their next destination and will lead them in the exam site. As the three learns the location by a map. The three decided to part ways as Gon and Kurapika takes the path to the Cedar Tree and Leorio will take the bus but shortly Leorio overhears a discussion saying that a bus is only a trap for new applicants, and so Leorio rejoins the two. While on their way the three arrives at a desserted town, until a Old lady appears and a bunch of mask people surrounds her. In order to pass and reach for their next destination they need to answer a quiz from the Old Lady. A guy appears and take the stand to answer the Old Lady's quiz but after the lady asked the question upon giving him a two possible choices, The three are shock upon hearing the choices as if like that there isn't a real answer on that one. However the guy answers and pick one upon the two choices and the Old Lady and his group gave way to the man. Then the old lady ask the same question and choices to the three which made Leorio angry. Kurapika is able to got an idea but the Old Lady prevents them from talking to each other. After their time expires Leorio grabs a stick in order to attack the woman but Kurapika stops Leorio and tells him they have passed for the real answer is silence. The Old Lady reveals the right path to the Cedar Tree and told them that they will meet a navigators. Arriving at the place the navigators are being attack by a Kiriko a shapeshifting beasts. Gon and Kurapika immediately follows the beast that kidnaps one of the navigators while Leorio is left behing tending the wounds of the other navigator, While catching the Kiriko Gon uses his Fishing Pole to be able to hit the beast, after being hit Kiriko drops the girls and is save by Kurapikas shortly Leorio appears and left the man on the cottage after stating his reason Kurapikas hits him w/ his weapon, and a Kiriko is seen that's been disguise as Leorio. The Kiriko withdraws. Kurapikas notice the woman's tatoos and started asking her, As Gon keeps tracking the Kiriko he loses sight of it, then suddenly the beast jumps out to Gon. When the Kiriko is about to attack him, Gon asks the beast on who he was for he is not the one that he hits before then the Kiriko laugh and calls his partner. Later the Kiriko reveals that the two navigators being attacked are their offspring and the ones who encounters Gon are couples. And so the three pass another test. Trivia Characters in Order of Appearance *Kurapika *Leorio *Gon *Captain *Old lady quizzer *Kiriko Navigation